


Schlaflose Skandinavier

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Nach einem Sieg wollen Thomas und Ludwig Ruhe. Florian und Michael haben andere Ideen. Die Lösung heißt Chester.





	Schlaflose Skandinavier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffy017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/gifts), [Silberchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eingeschlichen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204976) by [buffy017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017), [Silberchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen). 



> "Eingeschlichen" war herzergreifend für mich. Thomas´ Sprachfehler sind ähnlich wie meine, Martins Unzufriedenheit ist ähnlich wie meine...und wenn die beide ein Happy-End bekommen können, vielleicht kann ich auch.
> 
> Zum Thema Sprachfehler: Viele Dank der Beta, Blue_Night!

Thomas konnte nicht schlafen. 

Das war keine große Überraschung. Trotz der vielen Jahre als Profifußballer fand er es immer noch schwierig, in einem fremden Bett zu schlafen. Egal wie bequem das Hotelbett auch war, Thomas schlief am liebsten in seinem eigenen Bett, während sein Hund neben ihm zufrieden seufzte. Und natürlich half es, wenn Martin in seinen Armen lag.

Heute Abend gab es aber zwei andere Gründen dafür, warum Thomas nicht schlafen konnte: Florian Kainz und Michael Zetterer.

Der österreichische Mittelfeldspieler und der bayrische Torwart waren seit ungefähr sechs Monaten ein Paar. Und seit mindestens einer Stunde feierten sie im Nebenraum den heutigen Sieg…als Paar.

„Verpiss dich, Kainz“, nörgelte Ludwig. Der Schwede klang so müde wie der Däne sich fühlte. „Verpiss dich auch, Zetterer.“

„Ja genau, Ludwig.“

„Sie sind sehr nett und talentiert. Aber ich schlafe lieber bei Chester in seinem kleinen Bett als neben den beiden.“

„Ja genau, Ludwig!“ Thomas nahm sein Handy vom Nachttisch.

„Huh?“ Ludwig schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Du willst Chester anrufen?“

„Natürlich nicht. Hast du dein Handy?“ 

„Du willst Martin anrufen, um mit Chester zu reden, weil du ihn plötzlich vermisst?“ Ludwig griff ebenfalls nach seinem Handy. „Warum brauche ich mein Handy?“

„Ich vermisse Martin und Chester, aber ich werde sie ja morgen wiedersehen. Du wirst den Turteltauben simsen, während ich etwas besonderes für sie spiele.“

Thomas grinste und ließ sein Handy eine ganz bestimmte Audiodatei spielen - nämlich eine Minute von Chesters Gebell. Der Däne wiederholte die Datei und diktierte Ludwig folgende SMS:

„Das Herrchen und der Pate des bellenden Hundes möchten schlafen. Danke für eure Hilfe dabei.“

Nachdem Ludwig die Nachricht geschickt hatte, stoppte Thomas die Datei. Kurz darauf war ein empörter Schrei im Nebenzimmer zu hören, aber dann wurde alles still.   
Die Skandinavier konnten endlich schlafen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und Kudos machen mich glücklich. :-D Ich habe ein paar andere Ideen für Werdergeschichte, falls jemand Lust darauf hat, sie zu lesen...


End file.
